Era una promesa ¿Recuerdas?
by blackoctubre
Summary: esta historia trata de como se tratara de cumplir una promesa hecha a los 13 años
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Hola soy blackoctubre trayéndoles una historia un poco extraña, espero que sea de su agrado y no sé cuántos capítulos llegue a tener saludos este pequeño demonio, por cierto el fic esta en primera persona y los personajes son humanos**

Estaba en un parque de diversiones, obvio mi madre había trabajado ahí por años, y era la encargada, era un parque con un estilo gótico ya que esa era la temática, y la vi a ella creo que fue amor a primera o no sé exactamente lo que fue pero ella tenía un cabello rubio y tenía un gorro de conejo, me acerque a ella y ella se asustó, me imagino por tener un traje de vampiro

-como esta linda dama- dije un poco extrañado y nervioso

-estoy bien supongo- me respondió ella con una sonrisa

su padre me dio una tarjeta y quede algo confundido y extrañado y recuerdo que me pregunto

-quien es el encargado o encargada del parque-

-mi madre, porque pregunta- dije algo curioso

-será que podamos hablar con ella somos documentalistas (gente que hace documentales)

-claro síganme – dije algo seguro yendo al remolque y toque la puerta- mama unos documentalistas están aquí quieren hablar contigo- grite

-pasen- dijo abriendo rápidamente la puerta del remolque, ella estaba vestida con un vestido negro .

-muy bien – dijo el señor y la señora que estaban ahí

-y tu quisieras acompañarme un rato para que te diviertas en este parque- le pregunte a la chica rubia

-puedo- dijo mirando a sus padres

-claro- dijo el señor

Le agarre su mano y la lleve hacia el área de alimentos

-quieres algo de aquí- dije un poco tranquilo

-claro- dijo ella señalando un algodón de azúcar

Me acerque al algodón y se lo pedí al que atiende y me dijo que tome dos, creo que porque tengo derecho de agarrar cosas gratis ya que mi madre se encarga de todo el lugar, le di uno de los dos algodones de azúcar y ella me pregunto algo

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-me llamo Marshall y tu- pregunte

-me llamo fionna- dijo con una voz dulce y un poco tierna

-lindo nombre-dije un poco sonrojado

-y porqué de vampiro?- dijo fionna

-porque es lo que encontré hoy y además esa es la temática actual que tiene el parque en esta ciudad, cada ciudad tenemos diferente temática- dije algo confundido

- que genial primera vez que estoy en un parque de diversiones así con temáticas- dijo algo contenta

- si quieres subirte a un juego me dices en mi caso todo es gratis- le sonreí

-gracias- ella me sonrió

Así fuimos de juego en juego realmente no me había dado cuenta que realmente un parque de diversiones era divertido hasta ese día

Cuando regresamos al remolque

-Marshall, ellos dos se quedaran una semana en el parque ellos documentaran lo que haremos por esa semana y ya no?- dijo mi madre algo entusiasmada

- si- dijo el señor

Por desgracia la semana pasó volando y el último día estaba con fionna

-prométeme algo- dijo ella

-si- dije un poco tranquilo

-crees que te vuelva a ver otro día- dijo ella con los ojos llorosos

-claro es una promesa, te volveré a encontrar un día fi además los dos tenemos 13 años tengo una vida para volverte a encontrar- le sonreí, en ese momento ella me beso y le correspondí

**Bueno… que les parece **

**Acepto críticas , comentarios, amenazas de muerte, entre otras cosas y si aquí regresa el pequeño demonio tratare de no demorarme en escribir los capítulos de este fic espero que les guste**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola soy blackoctubre, amm…. Bueno creo que ya maso menos tengo una idea de cuantos capítulos van a hacer solo que eso si van a estar un poco cortos como es costumbre mía perdón x.x **

**Otra cosa que se me olvido decir es que hora de aventura no me pertenece **

Pasaron 5 años después de eso y mi madre dejo de ir en cada ciudad en ciudad y yo reprobé un par de años en la escuela, por suerte regresamos en la misma ciudad donde la vi a ella por primera vez , el problema que tengo ahora es que no la recuerdo muy bien solo recordaba su nombre, cuando llegamos a esa ciudad iniciamos a ver dónde nos quedamos a vivir, a la semana siguiente comencé a ir a una preparatoria, solo que como siempre me había acostumbrado a despertarme tarde se me hiso muy complejo despertarme temprano todos los días, el primer día todo fue un poco normal, pero por un momento me quede parado y tieso y un poco congelado, tenía la sensación de conocerla en alguna parte, no recuerdo quien, he visto a muchas personas en toda mi vida pero definitivamente creo que era ella , como era de esperarse hice amigos un poco y fácil mente, algunos días después , mande a una de mis amigas a que le preguntaran su nombre, por suerte mía era el mismo nombre de ella , el problema ahora es que no puedo acercarme asi de rápido y fácil a ella, no en ese momento, tenía que esperar el momento indicado, aunque pase mucho tiempo, ahora otro problema que yo tenia es que no la dejaba de mirar, yo sabía que la conozco y a ella es a quien amo.

Pasaron unas semanas y descubrí que ella estaba en dos grados mayor que yo supongo que eso era un poco obvio, pero comencé a tener dudas como ¿me recordara?¿enserio que debo hacer?¿si me recuerda, recordara la promesa? Y si no ¿Qué tengo que hacer para cumplirla y reconquistarla si es posible? E ultima e igual importante ¿la amo? Mientras yo resolvía esas preguntas, ella se dio cuenta que la observaba y ahora tengo otra pregunta ¿ que pensara ella?

**esto es todo por hoy y si llegan a tener dudas me dicen yo se las resuelvo **

**se despide este pequeño demonio blackoctubre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola soy blackoctubre subiendo el tercer capitulo de este fic , bueno ya se cuantos capítulos serán en promedio serán 6 si creo que serán 6**

Me he dado cuenta que m e observan, ese tipo, el que se me hace familiar, pero no se quién es , tal es lo haya visto en alguna parte , o quizás…

Imposible que sea el, él debe estar en el parque, lástima que nunca regresaron a la cuidad, olvídate de el – me dije a mi misma.

-yo no entiendo por qué?, pero ese chico me trae algo confundida , primero pensé que era un acosador – dije en voz alta

- le gustas- dijo una de mis amigas.

Yo solo pensé que era idea de ella, pero su pudiera recordar quien es, o porque se me hace familiar, lo haría, pero no sé cómo, yo solo lo miro a ver al igual que él me ve.

Con Marshall

-ya deja de mirarla o va a pensar mal- dijo una de mis amigas.

-pero se me hace familiar- dije sin sentido alguno

-pero por lo menos deja de observarla- dijo mi amiga

-hare el intento pero no prometo nada- le dije y así paso el tiempo y deje mirarla poco a poco, pero aun pensaba en el pasado, y mi promesa, que creo que ella la olido, pero aun así yo la cumpliré, porque odio no cumplir las promesas, aunque creo que realmente me enamore, no lo sé, creo que aun debo comprobarlo, como solo con el hecho de hablarle, pero debo esperar el momento indicado.

Tiempo después..

Con fionna

-ese tipo dejo de observarte- dijo una amiga de fionna

- sí, eso creo- dijo fionna

-entonces estas más tranquila- dijo su amiga

- si aunque aún tengo duda de quién es- dijo fionna seriamente

-algún día resolverás esa duda- dijo su amiga

**Hola soy aquí de nuevo blackoctubre , también se me olvido decir que es un fic con dedicatoria… pero sabrán a quien hasta el final del fic , si tienen dudas o comentarios no duden en preguntar yo se los responderé ,se despide este pequeño demonio cuyo nombre es blackoctubre. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aquí blackoctubre trayendo un cuarto capitulo de este fic**

**Hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador**

**Nada mas que decir disfruten**

Un par de meses en la escuela teníamos que elegir nuestro deporte en general para estar ahí el resto de los años , y yo como lo único que sabía jugar y me gusta jugar es básquetbol decidí elegir ese deporte, pero mixto , y ese día fue un poco raro ya que , yo no sabía que ella era la capitana de ese club de deportes , ella se dio cuenta que estaba ahí y todo se puso un poco serio , y el entrenador dijo que solo cinco personas entrarían al equipo , y nosotros teníamos que jugar con los que ya estaban en el equipo oficial, eso nos ponía a todos nerviosos , pero bueno , yo ese deporte lo practicaba casi todos los días en el parque , y hablamos con el entrenador para nos deje practicar 10 minutos antes de jugar , por suerte lo hiso ,des pues de 10 minutos, los de mi salón eligieron que yo sería su capitán, porque en que practicamos notaron que yo metía mas canastas, y después de eso como una hora y media después nuestro equipo perdió 22 a 20.

El maestro comenzó a decir nombres de quienes habían quedado, y dijo el mío de último y estaba feliz por dos cosas

Numero uno por que iría a estar con ella más tiempo

Y número dos por que quede en el equipo que quería.

**hola y ya se muy corto pero bueno …. Que más querían. Si tienen dudas o comentarios críticas o quejas me dicen se despide este pequeño demonio blackoctubre.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola soy blackoctubre trayéndole otro capítulo de este fic espero que les guste este capitulo hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador **

Capitulo 5

Una semana después de que entre al equipo me metieron en el oficial, un día en que andábamos practicando ella me hablo mientras andábamos practicando.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto ella.

-me llamo Marshall- dije atrapando la pelota y lanzando una canasta- ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

-me llamo fionna- dijo fionna atrapando la pelota y botándola un poco.

_Yo sabia que esperando en cualquier momento me hablaría_

_-_y que te gusta además del básquet- le pregunte a ella mientras ella lanzaba un pase a alguien.

-dormir, comer, aveses también voy a clases de luchas, entre otras cosas y a tu?- dijo ella

-¡TERMINO LA PRACTICA, pueden retirarse – grito nuestro maestro.

-bueno quieres ir a platicar en el parque que esta cerca de aquí-le pregunte

-estabien no veo problema.- me dijo tranquilamente

_Después de eso caminamos y andábamos platicando_

-y entonces que te gusta hacer a ti- me pregunto ella

-jugar videojuegos, tocar la guitarra, y creo que es todo- dije tranquilamente

-entonces Marshall tengo tu amistad- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro

- si la tienes- dije contento

_En ese momento sonó el celular de ella_

_-hola , si entiendo, voy para aya- esas fueron sus palabras en el teléfono celular._

-paso algo?- le pregunte

- no, nada , oye Marshall me tengo que ir perdón, te cuidas.- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de ahí.

Me entristecí un poco porque en ese momento me di cuenta que es ella pero no me recuerda y eso hizo como si mi corazón se dañara y me doliera , vi como ella se iba , me alegre un poco porque sé que la volví a encontrar y eso significaba que el destino quería que este con ella , decidí que le diría en otro momento que yo era el pequeño niño vestido de vampiro en ese parque de diversiones , me pregunto cual será su reacción.

**hola aquí de nuevo blackoctubre despidiéndome y piendo una disculpa por no subir rápido el fic es que me e distraído un poco por desgracia el siguente capitulo será el ultimo capitulo y sabran a quien esta dedicado este fic jejejeje…**

**no se olviden de dejar review se despide este pequeño demonio blakoctubre.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blackoctubre hola a todos este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic espero que les guste y al final hablo mas hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador.  
**

Capitulo 6

Al dia siguente me di cuenta que ella le había pasado algo malo se veía en su mirada me acerque a ella

-estas bien que te paso?- le dije un poco preocupado

-no lo estoy Marshall- me dijo

-te puedo ayudar en algo- le dije

- no perdón –me dijo

- si llegas a necesitar algo me llegas a decir- le dije algo seguro de lo que dije

- conoces algún lugar donde pueda olvidar algo- me dijo con algo de duda

-puedes hoy ese lugar abre hoy- le dije

- si puedo, pero donde es- me pregunto

- está cerca pero eso si te divertirás – le dije

-te veo a la salida- me dijo ella y se fue a su salón.

_Después de varias horas de clases tocaron el timbre de la salida y yo la espere en la puerta de adelante ella ya se veía un poco mejor que en la mañana _

-a donde vamos a ir – pregunto ella

-vamos a ir a un lugar único – dije tranquilamente

-estabien te sigo- dijo ella

-pero si ya llegamos- dije

-es un lugar de videojuegos?- dijo ella con algo de duda

- si es un árcade- dije tranquilo

-vamos- dijo ella

- no te preocupes estarás bien- dije tranquilamente- espera aquí- me fui rápido de ahí fui por dos paletas para jugar hoky de mesa .**( no se si se escribe asi )**- ten le di una de las dos paletas y nos fuimos a la mesa

-no se jugar muy bien este juego- dijo ella

- es fácil solo evita que entre el disco en tu portería- dije después de pagar y agarrando el disco y poniéndolo en la mesa para poder lanzarlo

- asi – lanzo duro el disco a mi portería

-amm… si , segura que no sabes jugar?- le dije algo intrigado por lo que vi

-si primera vez que juego esto- dijo ella

- bueno , estabien- dije lanzando de nuevo el disco

_Y asi estuvimos golpiando el disco hasta que entro en la portería de ella._

Entonces quieres hacer una apuesta- dije

Si por que no – dijo ella

Si pierdo te compro lo que quieras- dije tranquip

Y si pierdo yo que quieres

Solo dame 20 pesos- dije seguro

Estabien- dijo ella

_Ella me gano esa ves y se divirtió _

_Quieres ir al parque que esta aquí cerca- dijo ella_

_Estabien- dije tranquilo , y decidí que ahí le diría la verdad de nuestro pasado, y la promesa que hice hace tiempo_

_Llegamos al parque y nos sentamos en una banca a platicar_

-y para que querías venir al parque- le pregunte algo curioso

- solo por que me gustan los parques- me dijo ella

- y me imagino que te gustan mas los parques de diversiones- le dije

- si me gustan, de hecho hay uno que me gusta mucho pero nunca regreso a la ciudad tenían un estilo gótico si no mal recuerdo me dijeron que era depende de la temática de la ciudad- dijo ella

-jeje- reí un poco , ahí confirme que si era ella- entonces recuerdas a un muchacho vestido de vampiro – dije

- si lo recuerdo pero no lo recuerdo mucho tengo mala memoria nisiquera recuerdo su… , espera como sabes que había un muchacho vestido de vampiro…- me miro y se veía una expresión de sorpresa y duda a la ves.

- por que soy ese muchacho, y te dije que cumpliría esa promesa que te hice la ultima ves que estuviste en el parque de diversiones fi, no recuerdas?- dije mirándola directamente.

-entonses tu eres el…- ella me abrazo y se puso a llorar en mi pecho

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunte

- creí haberte perdido hace mucho tiempo y lloro de felicidad- me dijo mirándome

-entonces puedo quedarme contigo siempre- le pregunte

-claro que si – me dijo ella y me beso los labios

**Bueno aquí de nuevo blackoctubre espero que les haya gustado a ustedes mis lectores dejen review y les agradezco por leer.**

**Este fic se lo dedico a ronny te amo enserio siempre estaré contigo y esta parte solo va para el si lo leen bueno yo no lo sabré creo, te amo ronny enserio espero que el fic te haya gustado y siempre estaré contigo gracias por estar conmigo y si acepto casarme contigo aunque ya te lo dije pero siento que esta es una buena manera de decirlo o algo así , te amo ronny encerio .**

**Apartir de aquí pueden leer**

**Les agradesco por seguir mi fic se despide este pequeño demonio blackoctubre .**


End file.
